


Her Real Happy Ending

by ValkuVauseQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkuVauseQueen/pseuds/ValkuVauseQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Emma finds a way to get henry back. Regina is so pleased she gives Emma a kiss in front of everyone (I may have made it a little fluffier that the prompt suggests but oh well) one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Real Happy Ending

Hope. It was the one thing Regina needed and the one thing she was starting to lose. They’d been on the island for almost 2 weeks now and had no success in finding Henry. 10 days ago Emma had finally accepted the fact that she was an orphan. _Well congratulations Miss Swan, you’ve saved us all._ Regain thought, as she sat on a large rock in the middle of camp, still finding a way to make it look elegant. The Charming’s sat under their tent, looking quite cozy, and not at all like they were on a deadly island where they could be killed at a moment’s notice. _Ugh. Disgusting. My son is in danger and what are they doing? Making kissy faces at each other._ Regina saw them go in for, yet another, kiss but they both went the same directions, bumping heads. “Idiots.” She muttered. Just then Emma came running out of the forest, Hook hot on her tail.

“Snow! David! Regina! I have an idea! It’s completely full proof. I know how to get Henry! There’s no way this won’t work.” Emma was beaming and jumping up and down on her heels.

“ _You_ came up with a way to save Henry? Really Miss Swan.” Regina highly doubted anything Emma came up with would work, but did have to admit how adorable she looked when she was like this.

“Actually lass, the idea is bloody brilliant, and if done correctly we have an actual chance against Pan.” Hook said. Even he was surprised at the sheer brilliance of the blonde’s plan.

“Oh Sweetheart that’s wonderful! Now tell us, what do we do?” Snow was ready to save Henry and get the heck out of dodge. Emma knelt down on the ground and began to draw out her plan.

“Okay here’s what we gotta do…”

**…**

When Emma finished explaining everyone was quiet. They were all stunned at the well thought out plan that _none_ of them would have ever thought about. Emma frowned a bit. “Why do you all seem so surprised? I _am_ smart you know.” Regina snorted laugh, which received a glare from Snow.

“Oh Emma, we know how smart you are. It’s just… this plan is _very_ complex and out of all of us you’re the least experienced with this kind of stuff.” Snow didn’t want to offend her daughter, she just wanted her to understand.

“Yeah Emma, we, all of us, are used to tactical planning and takedowns. We used to do it all the time. You, on the other hand, have not ,so, yes we’re surprised. But I am so proud of you for coming up with this.” And he was. While Emma was explaining her idea, David couldn’t help become more proud of her than he already was.

“Yes Miss Swan, how _did_ you come up this whole scheme anyway?” Regina was having a hard time believing someone such as Emma Swan could concoct such an ingenious idea. _Hook probably came up with it and she somehow convinced him to let her claim it as hers._

Emma looked down, not wanting to divulge how she thought of it. She had been out looking for dry firewood with Hook. She wasn’t really paying attention to what she was doing though. Emma had been too caught up with still being considered an ‘orphan’. She had thought back to her life in foster care and remembered a particularly bad home. One of the kids came to her after Emma had been punished for ‘misbehaving’, saying she had an escape plan and wanted Emma’s help. She said they would be able to do whatever they wanted when they got out. Emma remembered how the girl told her how she planned leaving the house with some other kids in on it too. Even Emma’s 10 year old brain could understand how good the plan was. She had ended up getting out of the house with the girl and a few other kids.

“That’s a good question. How _did_ you think of this, Emma?” Emma glared at Regina for peeking Snow’s interest. She only received a smirk in return.

“Oh, um, y- you don’t want to know that. It just came to me.”  Emma stumbled over her word, not wanting to share those memories to her parents, Hook and, especially, Regina.

“Yes dear. Do tell how you came up with this ruse all on your own.” Regina grinned at Emma’s obvious discomfort. Emma just sighed.

“It’s not even _my_ idea technically.” She said under her breath but everyone was able to hear her anyway.

“Ha! I knew it! What did you give Hook to get him to give you his idea?” Regina couldn’t help but gloat.

“Hook? You think- it’s not- that isn’t what I meant. Technically it _is_ my idea. I just kinda changed some stuff from an old friends plan.” Emma didn’t mean to give that much away. She knew she would have to give an explanation now. _Well isn’t life just fucking grand_. She thought. “Fine. I’ll tell you. When I was 10 I lived in this foster home. And it was me and a couple other kids. The parents were abusive assholes so one night another girl who lived there came up with an escape plan and me, her and some of the kids brave enough to try snuck out left. So it’s her idea I just reversed it and added the magic and mortal danger parts to it.” When she finished no one spoke. Her parents were looking at her with pity on their faces. Emma hated pity. Hook looked sad, but he thankfully wasn’t about to pity her. Then there was Regina. She had a look of understanding and, surprisingly, rage on her face. Why is Regina angry?

“Oh honey! I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Snow turned from Emma and looked to Regina. “This is _your_ fault. _You’re_ the reason she grew up in those conditions! _You’re_ the reason she was hurt by those people!” Snow yelled at Regina, he face turning bright red. Regina only cocked an eyebrow and was about to make a snarky remark when Emma spoke up.

“Stop Snow! This is _not_ Regina’s fault! I do not blame her for a single thing that has happened to me. But do you know who I _do_ blame? You! _Both_ of you! You guys didn’t _have_ to send me through that wardrobe. You could have kept me. You may not have remembered but we would have been together and that would have been enough for me! So don’t go blaming her. She may have given you the gun, but _you_ pulled the trigger.” When Emma finished her rant, her chest was heaving. Everyone was shocked at Emma’s outburst. Snow had tears in her eyes but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Emma turned her back to Snow, facing Regina who also wore a look of shock on her face from Emma defending her.

“Look Regina. I know we don’t get along, like, at all. But we need to if we’re going to get Henry back. I know it’s not exactly my brilliant idea but if it’s good enough to get our son back then who cares, you know.” Regina swallowed back tears at Emma’s mention of Henry being both of theirs.

“You said our son.” She said quietly. Emma smiled and walked closer to Regina.

“I know what I said. He is _our_ son. Yours _and_ mine. We are two of the most badass women out there, and just had their son taken from them. I’ll be damned if I just let someone take him from us without a fight. We _will_ get him back, we _will_ find a way back to Storybrooke and when we get there _all_ of us are going to be there as a family. Regina I promise you I will find you your happy ending. I promise you will have Henry. No one will take him from you, okay? I will make sure of it. We’re gonna find him.” At the end of her speech Regina just continued to stand there, looking at Emma with tears in her eyes. Emma nodded and started to walk back to her tent when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Before she even knew what was happening, Emma felt a pair of warm lips on hers. She was too caught up in the kiss to ear Snow’s gasp of horror, Hook’s cat-calling or David hitting Hook in the back of the head.

Regina didn’t even know why she did it.  It was just that hearing Emma promise to give her everything she’d ever wanted, overwhelmed her. She was promised Henry, and her own happy ending. Only when Emma turned away did she realize having _just_ Henry wasn’t her happy ending anymore. She wanted Emma too. So she kissed her. I was unlike any kiss either of them had ever experienced. Regina felt calloused but gentle hand cradle her face. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist, pulling her closer. They both relished in the feeling of their bodies proximity to each other. Regina felt Emma’s tongue swipe across her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she could only comply with the request. Emma let out a small moan when she was granted access to Regina’s mouth. But before they could get any further than that they heard someone clear their throat.

“As much as I would love to watch this all day, and I would, we’re kind of on a tight schedule here ladies.” Hook’s voice broke through their haze and they pulled back. Emma kept Regina’s face in her hands as she tried to regulate her breathing. When she opened her eyes, she gasped at the look in the dark pools in front of her. She leaned her forehead against the brunettes giving her one last chaste kiss, silently promising to finish what they started later. She looked back into Regina’s eyes, green eyes never wavering from brown as she spoke.

“Are you ready to go get our son back?” Regina nodded. She was more than ready.

“Together?” Emma smiled in confirmation.

“Together.”


End file.
